thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Yomarz Show
The Yomarz Show is an internet series created by Yomarz where he reviews and jokes primarily about video games. The show was picked up by TGWTG.com in October 2014. He's a rad dude with 100% attitude. He doesn't take shit from no cops and you best watch your back when he in town. He's got a loaded 42 glock with yo muthas name on it. Episodes * Mort the Chicken (October 14th, 2014) * Tom and Jerry (October 28th, 2014) * Tomb Raider: Legend (November 4th, 2014) * Mirror's Edge (November 11th, 2014) * Dear Esther (November 18th, 2014) * Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (November 25th, 2014) * Alan Wake (December 2nd, 2014) * Kane and Lynch 2 Dog Days (December 16th, 2014) * Cabela's Survival - Shadows of Katmai (January 6th, 2015) * The Burger King Trilogy (January 20th, 2015) * Caged Bird (March 24th, 2015) * Fable (April 1st, 2015) * Shadow the Hedgehog (June 9th, 2015) * Jurassic Park: The Game (Part 1) (June 24th, 2015) * Jurassic Park: The Game (Part 2) (July 8th, 2015) * Prop Hunt (August 4th, 2015) * Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (August 18th, 2015) * Greatest Playstation Add-On Ever Made?! (September 1st, 2015) * Top 5 Fallout 4 Mods (so far) (November 17th, 2015) * Star Wars Demolition (January 26th, 2016) * Dinner Date (February 16th, 2016) * Alien Games (March 22nd, 2016) * Sonic Ripoffs (March 29th, 2016) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (April 1st, 2016) * Save the Titanic (April 26th, 2016) * Doom (May 30th, 2016) * Mario Ripoffs (May 31st, 2016) * Ghostbusters: The Video Game (June 28th, 2016) * Crash Bandicoot Ripoffs (July 13th, 2016) * Jurassic Park: The Game (Part 3) (August 24th, 2016) * Pokemon Go Ripoffs (August 30th, 2016) * Grand Theft Auto Ripoffs (September 21st, 2016) * The Best Sonic App (November 8th, 2016) * Sonic Book: Sonic in the Fourth Dimension (November 22nd, 2016) * Sonic Boom (November 29th, 2016) * Sonic '06 (November 30th, 2016) * Santa Games (December 24th, 2016) * '90s Games (January 10th, 2017) * Zelda Ripoffs (January 24th, 2017) * Donkey Kong Ripoffs (February 21st, 2017) * The Best Game on Nintendo Switch?! (March 7th, 2017) * Disappearing Games Rant (March 28th, 2017) * Fable II (April 1st, 2017) * Fidget Spinner Apps (May 24th, 2017) * Sing-Along Extravaganza (May 31st, 2017) * Space Raiders (June 20th, 2017) * Metroid Ripoffs (June 30th, 2017) * Poop Emoji Games (July 18th, 2017) * Crash Bandicoot Ripsoffs 2 (July 31st, 2017) * Flying Bus Games (August 22nd, 2017) * Nintendo Ripoffs (August 31st, 2017) * Assassin's Creed Ripoffs (October 25th, 2017) * Halloween Games (October 31st, 2017) * Skyrim Special Announcement (November 21st, 2017) * Star Wars Battlefront Ripoffs (November 28th, 2017) * Ugandan Knuckles Games (January 30th, 2018) * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (February 23rd, 2018) * Black Panther Games (February 28th, 2018) * Tomb Raider Ripoffs (March 23rd, 2018) * Portal (April 1st, 2018) Minisodes * Pyongyang Racer (February 10th, 2015) * Toilet Tycoon (March 10th, 2015) * The OTHER Ghostbusters Video Game (June 30th, 2016) * Daikatana on Gameboy Color (February 28th, 2017) Links * The Yomarz Show on TGWTG.com * The Yomarz Show on YouTube Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Content